My Brother the Hero
by Doc4
Summary: During Graduation, Buffy's big brother comes to the rescue. With her twin sister, his five comrades in arms and his giant robot...
1. Chapter 1

It's a me! (You must be getting tired of that already. XD)

Just to round up my mass posting of the moment. A little something that puts a slightly new spin on the 'Buffy's Real Family' genre. At least, I think so.

I own nothing. NOTHING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy and the gang looked up at the snake that had been the Mayor of Sunnydale.

"He's a little longer than forty feet," Xander said.

"Er, yes, it seems we were somewhat mistaken," Giles commented.

"We'll need more explosives," Xander commented. Willow gaped up in fear. Forget frogs, snakes were now on top of her fear list.

Buffy looked past the snake, squinting her eyes. "Come on, Andros, where are you?" The others looked at her.

"Who?" Willow asked. Buffy continued to look at the blackened sky.

"My brother."

_Earth's orbit_

"We're above Sunnydale now, Andros."

"Put it on screen, Ashley," Andros commanded as the view screen of the Astro Megaship changed to show the top of a large snake.

"That's a little bigger than forty feet," TJ commented dryly. Karone looked back at her brother.

"Andros, is Buffy really fighting that thing?" Andros nodded. Karone's face hardened, reminiscent of the dark being she had been for so many years. "Zhane, we're going down there."

"What?" Andros asked. "No! No way."

"Andros, I'm not leaving our sister to fight down there alone. Zhane and I can do more good down there while you guys bring in the Megazord."

"That's a good idea," Cassie said.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "We won't be able to do much against the vampires from up here," not that Carlos wanted to. One vampire run in was quite enough for him.

Andros looked at them a moment, then heaved a sigh. "Okay. Karone, Zhane, go and back Buffy up," Karone gave a squeal, hugging Andros tightly. Andros gave Zhane a hard look. No words passed between them, none were needed. After so many years as friends, then partners, they could read each other better than anyone.

'_If either of my sisters get hurt, I'm going to kill you.'_

'_I'll take care of them.'_

"Take my Spiral Sabre," Andros told Karone. She shook her head.

"I'm fine," she told him. There was a flash of purple light as the Wraith Staff she had used as Astronema appeared in her hand. Andros felt a cold shiver run up his spine. "The powers purified, not gone."

"You sure?" Andros asked. Karone nodded.

"I'm going to get our sister back," Karone said, determined, reminding Andros of himself during his long quest to find her.

"Bring her home safe, Karone."

_Sunnydale_

_Minutes later_

As the battle against he vampires raged, Buffy took another look at the sky. Where was he?

Her thought was answered by a silver streak that sent vampires flying everywhere.

"She's definitely you're twin, Karone."

"Do _not_ finish that comment, Zhane."

"Okay, okay!"

"Karone?" Buffy whispered, looking at the girl, about her age, holding a dark, diamond topped staff, blasting vampires into dust.

"I'll explain later," Karone said with a smile. Buffy felt a renewed determination enter her as she gripped Faith's dagger.

"You better have a damn good explanation, little sister," Buffy said as she went back to back with the former princess of evil.

"By two minutes! That doesn't count!"

"That so does," Buffy teased, decapitating a vampire. "So…where is he?"

"Well, the snakes a little bigger than forty feet…"

"I noticed."

"…So he's going for plan B," Karone finished.

"Plan B?" Buffy asked, looking up.

As she did so, she saw a shooting star. One coming down very fast.

And getting very, very big.

Buffy gave a gasp as she realised what was coming, then shook her head with a smile.

"Overkill, thy name is Andros."

_Cockpit of the Astro Megazord_

"Alright guys, everyone ready?" Andros ordered.

"You sure this isn't a bit…much?" Carlos asked.

"Well," TJ said. "It is a big snake. And this is his sisters we're talking about here."

"In other words," Cassie stated. "If we still had the Mega Voyager and Delta Megazord, we'd be going in with all of them."

"Get it together guys," Andros said sharply. "We've got a snake to stomp."

"Right!"


	2. We Need a Bigger Explosion!

New chapter! Kinda short sorry. Enjoy and review!!

I still don't own it. I have an Astro morpher though...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Megazord_

"That is one big snake," TJ said.

"Let's take care of it quickly," Andros said, risking a look down to the ground seeing his little sisters looking up the Megazord.

At _him._

Andros gripped the controls tightly, urging the Megazord forward. A giant fist lashed out, smashing into the Mayors features. The snake flew over the school, sliding upright easily.

"That's one tough reptile," TJ said as the snake charged them. The Megazord shuddered at the impact, but stood firm.

Barely.

"Zhane, get Buffy on the line," Andros ordered. They were going to need some inside information on this guy.

'_What the hell took you so long, Andros?'_ Buffy screamed. Zhane was saying something about not ripping his arm off in the background.

"Ion storm in the Bacchrus Nebula. How do we kill this thing?"

'_An explosion the size of a small volcano. Any bright ideas hero?' _Andros thought a moment.

"Guys?" He asked.

"How about the sun?" Carlos suggested.

"Now we're talkin'," TJ said.

"Yeah, they don't come much bigger than that," Cassie agreed. Andros looked at Ashley, who nodded.

"Alright. Activating Astro Megazord Sabre!" The giant sword appeared in the Megazords hand. "Okay, we're only going to have one shot at this. Aim under his head. We should be able to break atmosphere and send him sunwards."

"That's crazy," Carlos said.

"Yeah, like we do the normal sane thing," TJ pointed out.

"He has a point," Ashley said. "Let's do it."

The Mayor had no defence as the giant robot rushed forward, stabbing it's sword up through the base of his neck. He could do nothing but thrash helplessly as the powerful machine boosted up, exiting the Earth's atmosphere at speeds astronauts had to train for years for. Could do nothing as they extracted the sword, pushing him towards the sun. one off the blade, however, the wound healed quickly. He regained movement then and began to propel himself towards them.

"This guy just won't quit," TJ said.

"Then let's give him a hint," Andros said. "Astro Megazord Sabre! Full Power!" Steam blew from the hilt of the blade. "Energise thrusters. Time throw him a Bon Vayage Party!" The Megazord charged forward, slicing the mayor in half. The force of the strike sent him careening towards the sun. by the time he'd pulled himself together, he was already well with in the suns pull.

"Well…gosh…" he said (or would have had their been oxygen available) as he fell into the sun, exploding in a flash of fire.

"Alright, job well done," Andros said. "We'd better head back to earth."

"Yeah," TJ said. "Someone's gotta fact the music for being late to his sisters Graduation."


	3. The Truth: Readers Digest Version

New Year, new chappie! Consider this a late prezzie. Still don't own anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sunnydale Library  
_"That's the last one," Xander said as he disarmed the last of the homemade bomb. "Kind of a pity. I was looking forward to blowing up the school."

"Alright, DECA, you can take the last of the explosives," Andros said into his morpher. Moments later, the last of the home made bombs vanished in a streak of light.

"Maybe another time, Xander," Buffy said with a laugh, patting him on the back.

"Weren't taking any chances, huh, Elsbeth?" Zhane said. Buffy scowled as everyone turned to look at her.

"Elsbeth?" Xander said with a grin. Oh the amunition that...

"Say anything and I kill you. Slow and painful like," Buffy threatened with a growl. Xander gave a loud gulp. Right, Slayers are scary peoples. Some people didn't see that.

"Elsbeth?" Crodelia said with a huge smile. "What are you an alien?"

"Yes, actually," Buffy said smoothely. "I was originally born amongst the human settlers of the planetary colony KO-35."

"But...you're human," Willow said while Cordelia sat there quietly and ate her own words.

"You think Earth is the only planet Human's colonized on?" Zhane questioned.

"Be nice," Karone said slapping him lightly on the arm. "They weren't to know."

"Yeah," Buffy said. "It's not like Earth had actual interstellar contact til Rita."

"Does this weird anyone else out?" Xander asked. The Scoobies all raised their hands.

"You'll get used to it," TJ said, patting a somewhat confused Wesley on the back.

"So, how'd you end up on Earth?" Oz asked. Buffy gave a sigh, leaning against the book cage.

"It's a long story," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it," Xander piped up.

"Yes, I, uh, I think we all wish to hear the tail," Wesley stated. Buffy glared at them before exhaling sharply.

"Okay, but we need to finish here, first," she said. "There's someone else that needs to be there for this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One hour later  
Summers residence_

Joyce Summers looked with some shock into the very annoyed face of the Red Ranger. "Andros?"

"Hello, Aunt Joy," Andros said coldly. The other Rangers and Karone looked at each other worriedly. They had never seen Andros act this coldly towards anyone, not even their enemies.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, looking at the new people. One of them seemed awfully...familiar...

"I called him," Buffy said. "We needed a plan B for the Mayor, so..."

"I see..." Joyce said, lips pursing, looking at the group. Her gaze once again fell on the honey blonde in the one piece leather suit. There was something familiar about her...

Joyce's eye suddenly went wide in recognition. "Astronema!" she spat. The blonde flinched as Buffy moved between them quickly, Andros moving close to her. "Buffy, get..."

"It's Karone!" Buffy shouted. Joyce froze. "When she was taken, during the first attack, Dark Spectre, he brainwashed her. He made her into...it's my twin sister, mom. It's Karone."

"Oh my..." Joyce breathed, stepping closer. Karone took a step back.

"Why did you take her?" She asked. "Elsbeth should have been looking for me with Andros. That's the way it was supposed to be. Her, Andros and Zhane were supposed to rescue me. I would have recognised him if she was there," Karone's voice sounded so small, so hurt. Joyce's reaction had brought it all back, everything she wanted to bury.

"I think we all need to sit down," Buffy said, wrapping an arm around Karone's shoulder.

"Yes, I think that would be the best idea," Giles said. "And maybe some tea. Joyce, could I...?"

"Oh, go ahead, Mr Giles," Joyce said, watching Karone and Buffy walk past. "In fact I think I might help you," _And maybe get something a little stronger for myself._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thirty minutes later._  
The entire assemblage was sitting in the Summers lounge room. Andros, Buffy and Karone were all on the couch. Joyce and Giles had taken the lounge chairs, with the rest sprawled around the place. Funnily enough, the Rangers were all positioned around the siblings, almost in defensive positions.

"So..." Xander said, noticing the tension in the air. "Is this going to be a 'long time ago in a galaxy far, far away' sorta story or 'space, the final frontier'?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Giles said, clueless, as always, to any and all pop-culture references. Chuckles ran around the room as the tension eased a little bit.

"I guess we should start at the first attack," Buffy said, looking at her siblings. Karone gave a slight shiver while Andros nodded. "Karone really saved us back then. If she hadn't insisted on that picnic, we would have been toasted in the attack on the city."

"And Darkonda probably would have grabbed the both of you," Andros remembered, hugging Karone tightly. "Her scream made him drop Elsbeth before he could get away, clutching his ears in pain."

"Yup, little sis has a big set of lungs," Buffy said with a grin.

"By two stinking minutes!" Karone objected loudly, causing another chuckle to flitter across the room.

"So, this Darkonda guys was going for both of you, but only got Karone instead," Xander confirmed. "I'm guessing things didn't go smoothly from there."

"After Dark Spectre's troops had left, search parties were sent out looking for any survivors," Andros continued, a faraway look in his eye. "They found Buffy and myself clutching each other tightly, crying. We told them about Karone, but...they wouldn't even organise a search party. They said she was lost to us. She very nearly was."

"After that, Auntie Joy decided it was too dangerous to stay," Buffy said. Joyce flinched, noticing that Buffy was no longer putting up any pretence as to their relationship. She really didn't blame the girl. "She paid passage on the first transport off world. She wanted to bring Andros, but he'd already enrolled in the Kerovian Defence Force.

"She contacted Zordon and asked for help integrating into earth society. The rest you guys know."

"Short version, huh?" Xander said.

"I'd...rather not tell my side," Karone said awkwardly.

"Understandable, and no offence or anything, but I don't think I want to know," Xander said flippantly. "'Cause from the news, you were baaaaaaad."

"Xander!" Buffy snapped out with a glare. Xander, being a typical male, had to add one thing.

"Though that costume you used to wear? Hot,' he added. Two glares hit him like a buckshot.

"Xander..."

"Oh..."

"Harris..."

"Crap..."

"Run for it!" Willow advised. Xander followed the advice, bolting for the door as two Kerovians came after him, leaving a room full of laughing friends behind them.


End file.
